1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to garment bags for use when traveling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most travel garment bags have been designed primarily for items such as suits and shirts that can be conveniently hung on hangers. However, there are many clothing items such a underwear, socks, handkerchiefs, folded shirts, etc. which are not readily used with hangers. When such small items are placed in a conventional garment bag, they tend to collect in one large mass at the bottom of the bag and become disordered. Therefore, there exists a need for a travel garment bag which can be used to carry such small items of clothing so that they do not become disordered during traveling.